Special Delivery
by SubspaceWarrior
Summary: Cross was tasked with a two-in-one joint operation with HB, Lao, and Doug. Will this Pathfinder-Harrier-Reclaimer joint operation rescue the Dorian Caravan from a rogue indigen before delivering materials to the Nopon Commerce Guild? Rated T for a bath scene. (Takes place before Cross obtains her Skell, between Chapters 6 and 7)


Special Delivery:

This was going to be an interesting mission for us BLADEs. Commander Vandham stated that the Nopon Caravan in the desert region of Oblivia, called the Dorian Caravan, has a two-in-one request. One, an indigen is attacking Nopon in the Caravan. Even just a tiptoe outside the house would attract its attention. And, as well, they were wanting to deliver materials to NLA's Nopon Commerce Guild. For this mission, Commander Vandham claims that this'll be a joint operation between three BLADE Divisions: Pathfinders, Harriers, and Reclaimers.

"Attention, fellow Pathfinders, Harriers, and Reclaimers alike. We have a double operation that requires at least one member of each of you. This'll put our abilities as BLADEs to the test. Firstly, the Dorian Caravan, which is Oblivia's Nopon Caravan, is sending an SOS signal. A powerful yet unknown indigen is attacking Nopon there. The other, they need a delivery to NLA. Some materials for the Nopon Commerce Guild, used to make weapons more powerful. So get ready, because this'll be a rough trip. Also, reports are indicating that the indigens there are acting aggressive whenever Skells are nearby. So this'll be a no-Skell operation, which is good news to those who don't have a Skell at the moment." Commander Vandham was giving a long speech. And he wasn't finished yet.

"So here's how each division will be playing this mission: The Pathfinders will lead the way to the Dorian Caravan; the Harriers will lead the battle against the unknown indigien; and the Reclaimers will lead the delivery back to NLA. Is your roles clear, boys and girls?" Commander Vandham asked. We all nodded in agreement. "Good. Now, first up, is our Pathfinder. To the Pathfinders, who wants to volunteer on this mission?" Commander Vandham asked.

The first Pathfinder to raise their hand... is an ambitious if somewhat reckless man, known as Hector Birtwhistle. He's better known by his initials, HB. He's made his goal in taking over Commander Vandham's position, but he's got many ways to go. Vandham is well aware of this, unbeknownst to HB.

Vandham sighed, knowing that HB won't take rejection for an answer, and decided to make a last resort. "Can we have another Pathfinder come along in case this one gets reckless?" he asked.

"I'll volunteer to take over Pathfinder duties in case HB here makes a dumb move." said the other Pathfinder. His name is Lao Huang, Pathfinder extraordinaire, and leader of one of BLADE's most elite Pathfinder teams, called Team Belisarda. ...Even if he becomes a no-show or leaves his teammates to do all the work.

"Okay, so our Pathfinders have been decided. Next up, we need to figure out who should be the Harrier for the task. Whichever Harrier wants to follow this task, raise your hand." Vandham requested. And he immediately got his answer: Douglas "Doug" Barret. A professional Harrier who excels at military skills, and is said to be even better at using Skells.

"Even if Skells aren't allowed for this mission, I'll lead the battle when we get to the indigen." Doug stated. "Very good. Our Harrier's been decided." Vandham gladly stated.

"And now, all that's left is our Reclaimer." Vandham stated. "Whoever wants to join this task, raise your-" Vandham was about to finish his sentence, when he saw one blue hand raised so eagerly. "Heh. I should've known she'd volunteer before I even finished my sentence. Am I right, Cross?" Vandham asked.

The hand that was raised so fast that Vandham noticed it before he finished his line... belonged to me, Cross, member of Team Elma, and Reclaimer extraordinaire. Elma was actually right next to me, and was startled when she saw that I raised my hand before Vandham was finished.

"That's settled, then. This'll be a joint mission between HB, Lao, Doug, and Cross. Are you all up to this?" Vandham asked. The four of us had nodded. "Very good. Let's start the mission now." Vandham ordered.

"Yes, sir." We all stated.

A couple of hours later, we all exited NLA, just the four of us. We were approaching Primordia. "Now, remember, no attacking indigens unless they decide to attack us." Lao suggested.

"We'll see when the time comes." HB said.

"Man, that guy has got some ego." Doug stated.

"Yep. I knew so the first time we met." I agreed.

We steered clear of two of the most hostile tyrants in Primordia: a Simius known as Hayreddin, the Territorial; and a Millesaur named Luciel, the Eternal. Those two are amongst the strongest enemies in all of Primordia, so it was unanimously decided to stay far away from those two.

Eventually, we reached the entrance to Oblivia, without attracting unwanted attention along the way. "Well, here we are. Oblivia." HB said.

"We musn't celebrate just yet. We still have to find the Dorian Caravan. Cross, could you pull out FrontierNav?" Lao asked.

"Sure. Just give me a moment..." I said as I pulled out my comm device. The Dorian Caravan was northeast of Oblivia. We were at the entrance, which is just northwest. "All right. We just need to find our way there." I said.

"But before we get going, do we all have our weapons?" Doug asked. HB presented his weapons, which are an assault rifle and a shield; Lao's weapons were a sniper rifle and a javelin; Doug's weapons were a raygun and a photon saber; my weapons were an assault rifle and a longsword.

"Good. Now, let's go. We mustn't fight unless the enemy attacks us." Lao suggested.

"Or we're dealing with a pack of hostile indigens." HB claimed.

When we arrived, it was a split end. What divides our path to a fork in the road... is a gigantic chasm called the Yawning Giant. It's said that whoever falls in there... will have no hope of ever returning. We had to make a choice between going left or going right. "We can't go right. It'll lead to one of Oblivia's Ganglion fortresses." I suggested.

"Cross has a point. Most of Oblivia's pretty barren, anyway. It's better if we stay clear of any... civilized areas." Lao agreed.

"I guess having Cross as the group's girl does make sense." HB stated.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I was about to ask, but Doug ended up saying those exact words before I could even say something. I think he believed I might be offended.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. Cross is a smart girl. I treat my allies, regardless of gender, as equals." HB insisted.

"Riiight..." Lao gave a deadpan remark.

We were slowly approaching Oblivia's Twin Arches. To the south of where we were at is the entrance to the cave called Devil's Colony. But there was one problem. The area near Twin Arches is crawling with Grexes. We had to sneak by them, or otherwise, we'd be in for one heck of a battle. "Okay. We need to come up with a plan." I suggested.

"Let me guess, we're trying to avoid the Grexes?" Lao asked.

"Yes. Our main priority is heading to the Dorian Caravan. We can't afford to waste any time. We need to slip past those Grexes." I said.

"Fight those Grexes is what we need to do. As long as I'm around, our success is guarenteed." HB insisted.

"You heard the girl, HB. Don't bother trying to fight them, because we've got bigger priorities." Doug stated. As Doug turned towards me, HB left an unimpressed expression on his face.

As I was explaining my plan, HB decided to sneak past the three of us, and grab his shield. And then he heads towards the Grexes, unbeknownst to the three of us. "So you're saying that we should sneak by those walls, and make sure the Grexes don't have their eyes on there?" Lao asked.

"Yes. Now, are you up to it, Lao?" I asked.

"As long as it'll quicken the mission, I'm up for it." Lao answered.

"What about you, Doug?" I asked.

"Sure. We'll save our combat skills for the indigen attacking the Caravan." Doug replied.

"Now, what about you, HB?" I asked. But HB was no where to be seen. "HB?" I asked in confusion.

"Wait a minute... What's he doing?" Lao asked in a suspicious tone. HB was heading towards the Grexes.

"HB?! What the heck are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Superior Trash Talk!" HB yelled as he grabbed his shield and whacked the ground. Surely enough, he caught the attention of three Grexes who were just minding their own business. And, along the way, a fourth one came to battle. I was in such a fit of rage by HB charging into battle alone!

Once my rage was over, I was jumping into the fray, with Doug and Lao, who look exasperated at HB's antics, but not as much as me, backing me up. We all worked hard to get rid of the Grexes, while trying to prevent more from joining the fight. But when it seemed as though the one closest to Twin Arches would ignore us, it suddenly joined the battle. "Reinforcements? Not for long!" HB eagerly stated. I facepalmed at HB's recklessness.

"Incindiary Edge." I said as I held my longsword beside me, with it flaring up. Then I used a three-hit combo to finish the Grex off. "This one's finished! Move in close and attack!" I yelled as I was ordering Doug and Lao to target the next one.

"Not my forte, but if you insist." Lao claimed, as he prepares his attack. He turned towards the Grex that just joined the battle, performed a spinning jump before swinging his javelin downwards. This attack was called "Balance Breaker". After helping Lao's team not too long ago, he sent me the secrets of that art for when the day comes I use a sniper rifle and javelin.

Because Lao had used a debuff art, called Overwhelm, which is a three-hit strike with his javelin, on the Grex that I finished off afterward, Balance Breaker staggered the Grex. However, HB look unimpressed.

"That's not according to MY plan." he complained.

"When this fight's over, all three of us need to talk to you." Lao growled.

"Assault Hammer!" I yelled as I was charging toward the Grex, with my assault rifle in my hand. However, HB ran off, luring the Grex, causing me to miss. "HB! What are you doing?!" I yelled as I saw him luring the Grex to Twin Arches.

Doug, Lao, and I pursued HB, and the Grex that's following him. "Superior Wild Down!" HB yelled as he hit the Grex's leg with his shield. And the Grex was toppled. "Yes! Now eat lead and stay down!" HB ordered.

"Now this part I like!" Lao yelled as he fired a projectile from his sniper rifle, called First Down.

"Wild Smash!" HB yelled as he was doing a three-hit combo with his shield. However, because the Grex was getting up before HB landed the first hit, the move didn't do bonus damage. "Superior Decoy Round!" HB yelled as he was firing three shots above him with his assault rifle. This grabbed the Grex's attention.

I tried a simple sword swing from behind. However, shortly I landed the hit, the Grex pushed me with its tail. "Pushy pushy." I said as I was pushed back.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" Lao yelled as he tried a downward swing of his javelin. However, after he landed the hit, he was also pushed back. "Enough with the full court press!" He yelled as he was being pushed back.

"I'll try to draw the thing's attention away from HB. Starlight Duster!" Doug yelled as he was doing a 9-hit combo with his Photon Saber.

But that wasn't enough to direct the Grex's attention away from HB. In fact, its tail pushed Doug back just the same. "Oof! ...Man, they pack a punch." Doug said.

As HB was backing away, he unintentionally attracted another enemy: a insect that attempts to disguise itself as a flower, called a Mortifole. "Here comes some more idiots." Lao tried to warn HB.

When HB turned around, the Mortifole unleashed some scatter dust that startled HB. "What?" HB said as he flinched.

I rolled my eyes at HB before trying another attack. "Decoy Round!" I yelled as I fired my assault rifle above me. This got the Grex's attention away from HB successfully. "Rising Blade!" I yelled as I dealt a three hit combo from my longsword. "How is that? Now, fire away!" I ordered.

"Shooting's my specialty!" Doug yelled as he fired a powerful beam from his Raygun. The art is called Beam Barrage.

"Shrapnel!" Lao yelled as he fired a shot meant to target the tail appendage. It didn't destroy the appendage, but Lao started pumping his sniper rifle. "Afterburner!" he yelled as he was pumping his sniper rifle. He then aimed for the Grex, and unleashed a flurry of bullets. This took out the Grex.

"Alright, next target!" I ordered. HB recovered from the flinching. He then proceeded to fire Decoy Round on the Mortifole. "HB, leave that one to me! Decoy Round!" I yelled as I used Decoy Round to steal the Mortifole's attention.

"Superior Trash Talk!" HB yelled as he whacked the ground with his shield again. I pouted at HB as he took the Mortifole's attention back.

Shortly after I pouted, I heard the sound of grumbling nearby. I looked to my left and saw a Tectinsula, a tortise-like enemy that disguises itself as a rock, rising from the ground. It was massive, but not as massive as a nearby deer-like indigen called an Aprica. "Who invited THIS behemoth? Thanks for that." I asked. Doug and Lao both glared at HB.

"This is really getting out of hand here!" Doug yelled.

"Did you have a plan in case something like this was to happen?" Lao asked.

"Matter of fact... yes." HB said. I felt he actually wasn't being honest.

"Quickly, take care of the Mortifole! I'll buy us some time." I stated. "Assault Hammer!" I yelled as I swung my assault rifle at the Tectinsula's foot. Surely enough, it was toppled. "Oopsy-daisy! Fire away!" I ordered.

"Gravity Blast!" Doug yelled. He fired a shot from his Raygun at the Mortifole. Surely enough, that insect was toppled, too.

"Flame Grenade!" I yelled as I fired a thermal grenade from my assault rifle. It did bonus damage to the Mortifole due to it being toppled.

"I know a move better than that. Burst Grenade!" HB yelled as he fired a more powerful thermal grenade from his assault rifle at the Mortifole. It surely finished off the Mortifole.

"Now let's focus our attention on the Tectinsula next!" I ordered.

"That's what I'm supposed to say!" HB insisted.

"Shut up, HB!" Lao yelled. HB looked startled at Lao actually saying that. The Tectinsula got up.

"Phenomenon!" Doug yelled as he slashes the air twice, then delivers a third slash that sends the first two slashes at the Tectinsula.

"Eagle Eye!" Lao yelled as he fires a shot in the air. I felt like my ranged attacks have improved, and I'm sure the others can say the same thing.

"Thank you!" I said.

The Tectinsula was raising its body upwards. We tried to stop it, but none of our attacks stopped its progress. And once it slammed the ground, we were all launched, yelling along the way. After a bit, we all got up. "I have a plan. We'll try to gang up on it." I suggested.

"Just my thoughts." HB agreed.

"You? Zip it." Doug requested.

"Overwhelm!" Lao yelled as he was aiming for an appendage with a three-strike combo with his javelin. It actually busted an appendage. "Gotcha! Now topple 'em!" Lao ordered.

"I'll trip them up!" I responded while using Flame Grenade. Hilariously, the Art that was meant to give bonus damage to a toppled target... ended up toppling the target. "Oopsy-daisy! Fire away!" I ordered again.

"Watch how a real marksman does it." HB said as he unleashes Burst Grenade.

"Starlight Duster!" Doug yelled as he unleashed his signature 9-hit combo again. It finished the Tectinsula off.

"Whew... And we're okay." I sighed out of relief.

"Man, HB! Would it kill you to lay down SOME kind of plan of attack?" Doug complained.

"...Please. All that matters is results." HB scoffed.

"And what hope could you gain from that? You act like you're the only one who can think of a battle plan." Lao questioned.

"I have to think of my comrades. Better to keep humanity safe, no matter what. I'll guarentee that when I succeed Commander Vandham." HB answered.

"Hmph. You know you'll never get tapped for the old tank's job unless you start winning people over." Lao qualmed.

"I believe in meritocracy. You'll back me up once you see what I'm made of." HB rebutted. Little did HB know that I was growling practically furiously. But I had to give a calm demeanor.

"Could you two back away from HB for a bit?" I requested. Doug and Lao look confused at my request.

"Coming to my defense, I assume?" HB asked.

"Come with me, and I'll tell you what I mean." I requested. HB proceeded to follow me on the side of the empty patch of sand between Twin Arches and Big Arch. As Doug and Lao were secretly following, wondering what I was up to, they heard HB yell in pain.

"Ow! Hey! Cross!" HB yelled.

Turns out, I was grabbing his ear. "Now, listen to what I have to say, HB." I calmly said. As Lao and Doug were wondering what would occur... "WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!" I yelled at the top of my voice. I yelled so loud that Doug and Lao both covered their ears. My loudness even scared off some local indigens, including, surprisingly enough, a tyrant, called Squallo, the Sand-Mirer.

"Good thing Cross's voice scared off that tyrant." Lao sighed out of relief.

"Yeah. That thing's too strong for any of us." Doug agreed.

"That was just borderline reckless of you, HB. Not to mention, you disobeyed the Pathfinder's code of conduct! We have rules, and we should follow them!" I lectured HB. HB looked startled about how he, of all people, is being lectured.

"Well, this should be interesting. Hey, Lao? Got some popcorn on you?" Doug asked.

"Now's not the time to be goofing off." Lao answered.

"Doug and Lao had every right to call out on you, because they're correct. You should be ashamed of yourself, HB. In fact, Commander Vandham knew you were going to be reckless, which is why Lao's part of our group in the first place! From this point on, Lao will be taking over Pathfinder duties, while you just stay between me and Lao, where Doug and I can see you. And one more thing? No more strategic planning from you. Understand?" I said. HB nodded in an intimidated way. "Good. Now, I may be the only girl in the group, but you should listen to her. For the remainder of the mission." I stated.

As I noticed Doug and Lao were approaching me, I was scratching the back of my head. "Sorry about that. HB's actions were fueling my rage, and I needed to unleash it." I apologized to the two other men.

"It's fine. You had every reason to chew out on HB." Doug stated.

"Hear, hear. Looks like I'll be taking over Pathfinder duties for the remainder of the mission." Lao stated.

"Yes. ...Look at that. It's sunset." I sighed.

"Guess we'll need to find some shelter." HB said.

"For once, we can agree with you." Lao agreed.

We decided to seek shelter underneath the Big Arch. Come nightfall, we decided to set up camp. "Whew... I think we could use a campfire. Would anyone like to help set up a campfire?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll go find some firewood." Doug suggested.

"I'll go find some stone to start the flame with." Lao said.

"Do you even know what kind of stone could spark a flame?" HB asked.

"In fact, yes. I've gone camping before..." Lao said before looking up at the sky. "...back on Earth. That's all I'm going to say on the matter." he finished his sentence.

"I understand your desires, Lao." I respectfully said.

"Thanks. Now, leave the stone-finding to me." Lao said before he took off.

"What about me? What will I do?" HB asked. The first response I gave him... was a glare.

"You won't be helping at all. Especially after that nonsense you pulled off earlier. We should've made more progress by now if it weren't for your recklessness. And don't bother apologizing." I bluntly informed.

"Geez..." HB mumbled.

As we were waiting, Doug came back with some firewood. "Sorry if I took any long. Had to evade some Thalluses along the way." Doug apologized. Thalluses are insectoid indigens that cleverly disguise themselves as tree branches attached to rocks.

"Yeah. Those creeps make clever disguises that you'd never suspect until they suddenly attack." I said. Doug dropped the firewood on the ground. "Now we just need to wait for Lao to come back." I said.

"Yeah. Hopefully, he isn't too lonely at this point." Doug agreed.

"Knowing him, he prefers moments alone." HB stated.

After a bit, Lao came back. "Sorry if I took any long, guys. I found some flint. Good thing I brought a steel plate for this kind of purpose." Lao apologized.

"Okay. Now let's gather round. Doug placed some firewood above some moss, so it should be easy." I said. As HB, Doug, and I gathered around, Lao pulled out his steel plate, and began rubbing the spiky parts of the flint towards the steel plate.

"Forgive me if I'm going to be rusty at this." Lao stated. After a bit of effort, Lao ignited a spark that started the flame. "And voila. That's how you start a campfire." he smiled.

"Good. Now let me do my part." I smiled. I turned towards my back while seated, and pulled out a bag of food. Because it was a big bag, Lao look bewildered.

"Um... Cross? Where... did that bag of food come from?" Lao asked in confusion.

I giggled a bit before saying "A girl's gotta have her secrets, Lao." Then I continued giggling before I opened the bag.

"Ah, yes. I've heard that one before." Lao muttered quietly.

Once I got the food out, I announced what we'll be having. "For tonight's dinner, we will be roasting hot dogs over a campfire. I brought 8 hot dogs, and 8 buns. We each get two. Do you boys understand?" I asked. All three of my male companions nodded. "I also brought condiments. There's bottles of ketchup, mustard, and relish. Choose whatever condiment you want. But before we start..." I said. Then, I pulled out some campfire sticks. "Lin handed me these campfire sticks in case something like this was to happen. Choose whichever one you want." I said. They grabbed the campfire sticks they wanted before placing their first hot dogs on their sticks, then I did the same.

We had our first hot dogs. I can't remember what condiments the others had, but I do know I only had ketchup on mine. Then we had our second hot dogs, all the same. "You boys still hungry?" I asked. They nodded. "Good thing I brought dessert." I said. I pulled out my food bag, and pulled out a bag of marshmallows, a bag of chocolate bars, and some graham crackers. "For dessert, we'll be having... Uh... what are they called again?" I asked.

"They're called s'mores, Cross." Lao answered.

"Thank you. We'll be having s'mores." I said. "I only brought 8 graham crackers, so we each get one s'more." I ordered. We each grabbed one marshmallow, and started roasting them over the campfire.

Once we each felt our marshmallows were roasted enough, we grabbed two graham crackers and one piece of chocolate. And watched as the marshmallow in-between melts. We decided to wait a bit before eating it. "Mmm. S'mores really are good." I said while I had my mouth full.

"No offense, Cross, but don't talk with your mouth full." HB called me out... even though his mouth was full, too.

"Geez. Hypocrisy much?" Doug called out on HB before he took his first bite. Lao nodded in agreement before taking his first bite, too.

Once dessert was over, we set up sleeping bags, which, we each pulled out of nowhere. "Before we get to sleep, I suggest we take turns keeping watch. Any hostile indigen come our way needs to be repelled." I said.

"I'll go first. I don't sleep well anyway." Lao suggested.

"If you want to volunteer first, go right at it." I said. Me, HB, and Doug, started crawling into our sleeping bags. "Now, go to sleep, HB." I suggested.

"Oh, don't worry... Even the elite... need their sleep..." HB replied drowsily.

"Lao, if you're starting to get sleepy, don't forget to wake one of us up before going to sleep." I requested.

"Don't worry. I'll figure out who should go next as the night goes by." Lao accepted.

True to our words, we took turns watching guard throughout the night. Specifically, in order: Lao, Doug, me, and then HB. As morning was rising, HB decided to wake us up. "Rise and shine, everyone." HB said.

Lao, predictably, was the first to get up. "Morning, already, huh." he said. Doug yawned as he was getting up. However, I was still sleeping with a smile on my face. "Um, excuse me? Sleeping Beauty? It's morning." Lao tried waking me up.

"Why not kiss her? You called her "Sleeping Beauty", Lao." HB jokingly suggested.

"HB! That's not funny!" Lao replied with fury.

"Nngh... Morning... already?" I asked drowsily.

As we were stepping out of the shade, the first thing we noticed... was how overwhelmingly hot the desert is this morning. "Urgh... It appears we woke up to a massive heat wave." I groaned.

"Yes. But we have to press on. Otherwise, it'll take a lot longer before we complete the mission." HB stated.

"And no thanks to a certain someone." Lao glared at HB.

"At least we still have our water bottles." Doug stated.

"Yes. But the question is... how long will they last us?" I wondered.

Barely 5 meteres away from Big Arch, we were getting really sweaty. "Urgh... I feel like a very... Very sweaty pig..." Lao complained.

"That's because you're wearing black armor, Lao." HB tried not to complain...

"Says the guy with glasses who is also wearing black armor? Meanwhile, I'm sweating because my armor is heavier." Doug said.

"Nngh... My clothes are light... Only parts of my shirt are black... And I'm wearing white pants... And yet... I feel like I'm sweating more than any of you three..." I was panting due to how extreme the heat was. Must be because of my skin being blue. Yes, I know, blue's a really odd skin color.

We were seeing indigens as we were walking very slowly, due to how extreme the heat was. We managed to steer clear of the earlier mentioned wormlike tyrant, Squallo, the Sand-Mirer. We also steered clear of these lizard-like indigens called Insidias, as well as crab/scorpion-like indigens called Ictuses. The latter of the two are very strong and very hostile. As we were trying to avoid unwanted attention, we noticed there was a trail of water, so we decided to follow it, hoping there would be a source of water nearby.

We were in luck. There was a pool of water near King's Falls, Oblivia's largest waterfall. The sweat on our bodies was so intense, we were all eager to bathe. "Before you all just rush in, boys, what's the number one rule when there's a girl in the group?" I asked.

"Ladies first." Lao replied with a bored look on his face.

"Precisely. And because I'm the only girl in the group, it's fair that I bathe first. And I have a few requests for you three. Sit in that shade far over there while I bathe in the waters. Keep an eye open for indigens, and make sure they don't spoil my bath time." I requested.

"Wow. A lot of expectations from you, Cross. Luckily, I'll do my part." HB replied.

"Oh, yes. And one more thing, boys. If I catch any of you three not respecting my privacy by spying on me... None of you will be bathing!" I demanded. Doug, Lao, and HB solemly nodded, promising to respect my privacy.

As I was getting changed, while trying to hide from indigens, the three guys sat in the shade, keeping an eye on the waters for nearby indigens. "What a blue diva. We got to respect Miss Blue's wishes if we want to bathe afterwards." Lao remarked.

"We've got some thunder Duogills to distract, then." HB suggested.

"We'll try to lure them into the shade so we can actually fight." Doug suggested.

"Or... we could just knock them out." Lao claimed. He picked up a pebble, threw it at the Duogill, which on the upper side, looks like a manta ray, but having an ugly face underneath it. And it knocked the Duogill out cold.

"We could do that, too." Doug suggested. Lao picked up another pebble, and knocked the other Duogill out.

"Can you teach me that, Lao?" HB asked.

"I'd teach it to Doug, maybe. But to you? No." Lao stated. HB sighed in annoyance as a response.

"I think we better look away from the falls, because, well, Cross ain't wearing anything." Doug requested.

He was right. I had placed a towel nearby, while hoping it wouldn't land in the water. I also dropped my bag so I can put on some clean clothes, since my main clothes are covered in sweat. So... I jumped into the water while hoping none of the guys were looking. When I surfaced, they were all looking away, much to my relief. "Phew. Glad none of them were spying on me." I sighed out of relief. I started to swim to behind the waterfalls... while covering and keeping my modesties underwater.

After a nice soak, I decided to climb out of the water, put on my towel and dry. Once I felt I was dry enough, I decided to put on some clean clothes before meeting the guys. "Oh, boys! ...I'm out of the waters. Now, have any of you been spying on me?" I asked. They all said "No." in such an honest tone. "Good. Now, as a reward for behaving yourselves... You're free to bathe. And don't worry, I don't have double standards. I won't be spying on any of you three. I'll focus on the indigens." I said. They all looked relieved.

By the time bath time's over, it was time to proceed. "Hey... The heat wave's gone." I noticed.

"Good. Now we can proceed with our mission. Off to the Dorian Caravan we go." HB said.

"Leave the Pathfinder duties to me, HB, considering the nonsense you pulled off yesterday." Lao insisted.

"Yeah, HB. Commander Vandham knew this was going to happen. Otherwise, Lao would be somewhere else." Doug agreed.

True to plans, Lao took the lead, with HB between me and Lao, where I can keep a close eye on him, and make sure he doesn't charge towards indigens again. "Now, remember. Stay clear of the Simiuses." Lao ordered. Simiuses look like monkeys with four arms and two legs.

"Even I know they're too powerful for an elite like me... at the moment." HB rebutted.

After evading a few Tyrants, we made our way across another one of Oblivia's most dreaded locations: Central Ibra Ravine. The reason people dread going to this particular area is possibly because of a very, very, very powerful Tyrant. A Sphinx called Feliciano, the All-Seeing. A lion-like beast so powerful that all nearby indigens... have to respect it. We arrived at Victory Rock after evading Feliciano, but we had two directions to go to. Either A: Go west and try to play stealthy against hostile indigens. Or B: Go north and reach the Caravan more quickly. We chose to go north, but it still possessed some risks.

When an Itcus noticed us, it began preparing to attack. "Oh, lovely..." I said because of how strong it was.

"Let's get going!" Lao ordered. He led the way, with the three of us following. But it was catching up to us rather quickly.

"Hurry!" Doug yelled. We had to swim in the water.

After a bit, we discovered the Itcus was just standing on the shore. It was screeching as it wasn't willing to follow us. "Why is it... just standing there?" Lao asked in confusion.

"Maybe... it couldn't swim?" I assumed.

"Maybe. But we need to look the opposite direction." HB said. It was the Dorian Caravan. The SOS signal is still transmitting, which means the Nopon there are okay.

"Look! There's the indigen!" Doug yelled. It was a Ceto. It resembles a cetacea, specifically, a whale.

"Curious... A Ceto is attacking the caravan. Yet... aren't they supposed to be nocturnal?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter. We better equip ourselves with electric weapons." Lao ordered.

"Okay! I'll go first, since the Harrier's job is to hunt dangerous indigens." Doug exclaimed as he switched his weapons with an electric attribute Raygun and an ether attribute Photon Saber.

"Please. Any division can do that." HB rebutted.

"Hey, now, HB. It may be a simple fact, but each division has their own specialty." I claimed.

We were in a battle against an Uncontrollable indigen. "Everyone knows you weaken your opponent first!" Doug ordered.

"It's all or nothing... Leave it to me!" Lao yelled as he fired Intercept.

"Superior Decoy Round!" HB yelled, as he was firing shots above him in order to catch the Ceto's attention. "Shield Wall!" HB yelled as he raised his shield, with the shield glowing. We all felt protected by a barrier, and we thanked HB.

"Allow me to buff us up, too! Eagle Eye!" Lao yelled as he used Eagle Eye. We proceeded to thank Lao for willing to buff us up.

"Offensive Stance!" I said as I raised my longsword in a horizontal position, before I started glowing a red aura. "Let's be smart about this. Use an aura!" I ordered.

"Hold on! Leave it to me!" Doug yelled. The aura he surrounded himself with is called Astral Horizon. We used our strategies on the Ceto. Eventually, I took out an appendage from the Ceto.

"Are you kidding?! Who built this clunker? Just shoot it!" I ordered.

"I'll take 'em down." Lao said as he fired a shot called First Down.

Amazingly, the Ceto was toppled. "Flame Grenade!" I yelled as I fired the attack.

"Wild Smash!" HB yelled as he gave three hits from his shield.

"Starlight Duster!" Doug yelled as he was doing his signature 9-hit combo. It took out another appendage just as the Ceto got up. "Bust an appendage, then cripple 'em further. That's Harrier style!" Doug ordered.

"It's all or nothing... Leave it to me!" Lao yelled as he used Overwhelm. "Balance Breaker!" Lao yelled as he staggered the Ceto.

"Superior Wild Down!" HB yelled as he aimed for the Ceto's underside with his shield. Again, the Ceto was toppled. "Yes! Now eat lead and stay down!" HB ordered.

"Shooting's my specialty!" Doug said as he was firing Beam Barrage. While he was at it, Lao was targetting another appendage with Shrapnel.

"Whew... It may be huge, but we're making a dent. Keep firing!" I ordered.

Lao, who looked like he was anticipating an order for ranged arts, started pumping his sniper rifle. "Now this part I like!" he said while pumping. He proceeded to deal damage with Afterburner, which got stronger with the help of Shrapnel.

"Decoy Round!" I yelled as I fired shots above me, which grabbed the Ceto's attention. "Rising Blade!" I followed with three sword slashes.

"Galactic Cataclysm!" Doug yelled as he charged his Photon Saber, till its reach was powerful. Doug raised it before swinging it downward. It was so powerful, the Ceto was finished off.

"Yay! We win!" I celebrated.

"Perfection! ...Though I expected nothing less." HB agreed.

"Lao, you and me need to catch up. I found this awesome restaurant!" Doug informed Lao.

"Maybe next time, man. Why don't you take that girl instead?" Lao stated.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Doug asked.

"I'll leave it to your imagination." Lao responded.

As I giggled at their conversation, I started hearing some cheering. The Nopon who were living in the caravan were celebrating our victory over the Ceto.

"Well done, humans! You work for BLADE, yes?" asked Mujiji, the leader of the Dorian Caravan.

"Yes. All four of us. We heard that this was a two-in-one mission. The first being this SOS signal against that Ceto. The other was a delivery." I replied.

"Oh ho ho! BLADE heard well. Yes, we contacted BLADE initially for delivery to Nopon Commerce Guild. Quarter of Nopon Commerce Guild from Dorian Caravan originally. The SOS signal came from a sudden Ceto attack. Stupid beastie try to eat Nopon that dare set out of hut. Meh!" Mujiji replied.

"What's the material you want delivered to the Nopon Commerce Guild?" I asked.

"Ah, yes! Mujiji rather not forget. The materials!" Mujiji ordered his fellow Nopon.

They were some minerals called "White Cometites". "Huh. White cometites, huh? Normally, gathering materials such as this would be a Prospector's job. But since this is a delivery mission... I guess this is where my role as a Reclaimer comes in." I assumed.

"Yes. Thanks for doing business! Do not forget to buy weapons from Nopon Commerce Guild! It win win for Nopon everywhere! Blue Lady understand, right?" Mujiji asked.

"Yes. I understand. Thank you for the materials." I thanked Mujiji.

"No. Thank you, Blue Lady. Dorian Caravan not be in business without you and friends." Mujiji insisted.

"Hee hee. Well, see you next time." I waved.

Eventually, we returned to NLA. "So this is the materials, Miss Cross?" asked Tauler, a man who is usually near the doors of the Arms Manufacturers building.

"Yes. White Cometites. This is what the Dorian Caravan wanted delivered to the Nopon Commerce Guild." I replied.

"Thanks. I'll see to it that the Nopon Commerce Guild recieves them." Tauler said.

"Thank you. Now I'll report to Commander Vandham." I said before I headed to the entrance to BLADE Tower.

"Sorry it took so long, Commander Vandham. HB here went astray and blindly charged towards some indigens." I said once I approached Commander Vandham.

"Tch. I'm not surprised one bit. Did Lao make himself useful afterwards?" Commander Vandham asked.

"Yes. He took over Pathfinder duties after HB's recklessness." I replied.

"Looks like the slacker made himself useful for a change. I'll hand the four of you the rewards. I'll give you your reward first." Commander Vandham said.

"Thanks." I replied as I put the reward in my pocket.

"Now what rewards should I give your male companions?" Vandham asked.

As he decided, I felt like I was ready to meet up with Elma and Lin again. Oh, and Tatsu, too. This is where my story ends.


End file.
